Digimon Frontier - The Shining Light
by Zeladious
Summary: Set between Episode 49 and 50. What if someone had seen the light Lucemon had made in the Human World?


A girl walked through a busy street, wearing her uniform clothes. Apparently her size makes people think she's in 2nd Grade but she was actually and 5th Grader. Her uniform is like a sailor kind, with the top black and the bottom blue. Everyday was ordinary day for her as she steadies her studies and her part-time jobs at the same time. She wasn't hardworking but she is always consistent and always arrives on time for both. As the distance between her school and the place she worked was quite a distance, she always has to run each time to be punctual. Thus, she became a little athletic on her run, always coming in 1st or 2nd in participating running-related.

She was already running late as she was on cleaning duty today, and had to rush again to her job so she won't get scolded by her boss. When she passed by a space that was wide open beside her, she spotted a light stream shooting up to the sky. She apparently stopped running and watched the light shoot up until it stopped for a while.

A ball of light appeared before her and inside was a cell phone that was about to change shape when it was shown. It changed to a D-Scanner before her very eyes as the colour was light blue and onyx colour in it. When it reached to her hand, she took it and looked at it before pointing it to the light. It shone, and the screen gave a shot at the light and the light dissipated. She had a confused face but somewhere in her heart, she was pounding with excitement, as if something she hadn't felt in years.

Her face was clearly showing signs of happiness, and her legs ran into the hole the light had made, jumping down to it. With her hand carrying the D-Scanner, she somehow had to say…

'Spirit…transvolution!'

And she became a humanoid form, she became like an adult height, with an amour-plated chest covering her body up to her chest, a hardened plate covering her legs up to her knee, another amour plates covering only her arms, and her eyes covered. Her appearance also changed completely having her hair shortened and to a different colour.

'Knightressmon!'

She also shouted her powers.

'Amour Force!'

She punched at the one who looked like the dragon carrying something, forcing it to go down. Due to the great force she had plummeted to, it sent the dragon all the way down. She followed the dragon by going all the way down, not noticing the others who had seen her strength.

'Oy!', the long golden-haired shouted to her but she was already way down, with the voice unable to reach her. The rest went down to follow her.

When she reached down to the dragon, she pulled another punch again.

'Amour Force!'

It sent the floor making a hole with the pain inflicted on the dragon. Soon, she heard a voice. But her senses are much more better than before, and she was able to locate where the sound was from. She punched again, but this time it's to the ball the dragon was carrying.

'Amour Force!'

The ball slightly cracked a little, giving the opening for her to go in. Then, she called for another attack, this time a spear appeared in her hand.

'Spear Flare!'

She aimed at the cocoon-like, and threw it but it didn't seem to affect the cocoon. Seeing no choice, she had to go out of the ball, but this time, she could not go out. She was trapped. So she made the spear appeared in her hand, aiming at the ball for her to go out. She threw, and a small crack could be seen. She managed to go out through the small crack.

'Oy!', the golden-haired called out to her as soon as the group reached to her.

She noticed the voice and turned her head to look at the person, or more like probably, a _Digimon_.

'Who are you?'

The Digimon asked.

She didn't respond, but looked at the others. A purple haired, an amour-plated, a short one, and two golden-haired.

'Who are you?'

The golden-haired repeated.

I looked at the Digimon in the eyes, and showed my form in only his eyes.

'A girl?'

'Eh?'

The others half-shouted.

'You're a girl?'

The purple-haired spoke.

I smiled, and headed my way toward the dragon after that but someone put a hand on my shoulder before I could go.

'Who _are_ you?'

I turned my head and said…

'I am one whom you should not matter. The one whom you should look at, is your enemy.'

They looked at the dragon, excluding the one who grabbed my shoulder.

'But-'

I could tell that he spoke with concern. But nevertheless, I just smiled at the Digimon.

'It's okay, once everything returns to normal, I'll tell you everything, alright?'

'…I'm holding you onto it!'

The Digimon then flew to the dragon while the rest followed. I just stood there, in mid-air.

* * *

**Timeskip**, when everything returned to normal.

I somehow arrived in the Digiworld, together with those who restored everything to peace. I saw a lot of Digimon there, including mine, who is standing in front of me, and the humans too.

'Now, could you tell me everything?'

The kid with the hat with the goggles asked me. I could recognise the voice with the same as the golden-haired Digimon.

'Ah, right.'

I looked elsewhere before looking back at him.

'I'm…'

I stopped mid-way before saying more.

'…running late for my job.'

'Wha…I didn't ask you that!'

He shouted.

I looked at my Digimon, signalling something.

'I see…'

I narrowed my eyes before saying more.

'We…have to go now.'

'What are you talking about?!'

But before he could say any more, their Digimon took their hands and raced to the hole. My Digimon also took my hand, and hurriedly raced too as I obliged. The rest were panicking.

'This is…goodbye.'

My Digimon said.

'…yeah.'

I replied with a nod.

The Digimon pushed us to the hole, leaving themselves to the Digiworld.

The five went with tears as they want to meet with them again. Then, something beeped. The black-haired took out something from his pocket which was a D-Scanner. Something spoke from the screen, and he was happy to hear about it.

We were soon in an elevator when the door opened, giving a smoke. _Shibuya Station_, I noted. Not too far away from my job place. And I'm already late! My face didn't shows signs of panicking as I always get scolded by the boss everytime so it's not a big feat at all.

'I have to go.'

With that, I headed off, ignoring the kid with the hat and the goggles, wanting me to tell him more.


End file.
